


I Don't Want It to End Yet

by AshleyTheStrangeOfficial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jensen Ackles - Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial/pseuds/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial
Summary: When Sam Winchester dies in a tragic accident, in which his brother Dean somehow comes out of unharmed, Dean does everything he can to get Sam back. The only problem: There's no angels, demons, or Crowley to make a deal with. Everything and everyone seems to have abandoned Dean. And when Dean gives up the Impala, he sees it as having to start a new life without Sam. If he doesn't have a brother, why does he need a passenger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jensen Ackles (Actor)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jensen+Ackles+%28Actor%29).



> This story is based off of a dream that Jensen Ackles talked about at a Supernatural Convention in 2015.  
> 

**_Three days before..._ **

Dean Winchester sat in the Impala with his brother Sam. Dean was more tired than usual, so he was letting Sam drive.

"Hey, Dean?" asked Sam.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"Do you think we'll ever restore peace at all? You know. Stop all the demons and evil?"

"Don't know, Sammy. I hope so." Sam was quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you think... Do you think that we'll ever have a shot at a normal life?" Dean laughed.

"I highly doubt it, Sammy. You know how our lives are. Anything could happen at anytime." Dean would forever regret saying those words.

 

 **_Three days later, present time..._ ** ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"Do think that there's actually a case, Dean?" Sam asked, leaning against the rental car. Dean shrugged.

"Everything is screaming no. There  _should_ be one. We just haven't figured it out yet."

"I hope you're right." Dean yawned and looked at his watch. One in the morning. "I'll drive," offered Sam. Something was nagging at Dean, telling him  _not_ to let Sam drive. He ignored it, thinking it was some demon or angel trying to mess with him.

"Okay," Dean replied. They got in the car and were about two hours down the road when the radio suddenly went to static. Sam looked over at Dean, the look on his face saying, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean nodded and opened the glove box, pulling out two pistols. He tried to hand one to Sam... who suddenly swerved to avoid something. There was a tremendous shock as something hit the car... on the drivers' side.

"SAM!" Dean screamed. The car was rolling, flipping over and over. Even through the chaos, Dean prayed to Castiel.

 _Cas, please get us out of here alive! Please, Cas! If you can hear me, please get us out alive!_ The car stopped rolling, coming to rest right side up. Dean was more concerned about his baby brother than himself, checking to see what condition Sam was in before checking his own condition.

"Sam?" There was no response.  _Maybe he's just unconscious,_ thought Dean, refusing to think that it was anything worse. "Sam!"

"Dean...?" Sam's reply was weak, but it was still a reply.

"Sam! Are you okay?"

"I... don't know... I feel... numb..." Dean became alarmed. His baby brother, his  _Sammy_ _,_ was hurt because of some asshole of a driver.

"It'll be okay, Sammy. I'm calling nine one one right now."

"Dean... Don't... It's too late..."

"No! Don't say that, Sammy! I  _need_ you! Don't leave me! Please, Sammy!"

"I'm sorry... Dean... I... can't hold on..." Dean saw Sam's breathing slow down, and then stop all together. He checked Sam's pulse. There was none.

"Dammit, Sam," Dean said quietly, tears streaming down his face. "No... Not you, Sam." Dean suddenly turned angry. He looked up as thought he were glaring at God. "Take me instead!" Dean shouted. "Do you hear me, Chuck?! Take me instead of my little brother! He didn't deserve to die!" Dean suddenly found himself outside of the rental car, face-to-face with Chuck Shurley.

"I'm not going to take you instead, Dean," said Chuck.

"Why not?" Dean demanded.

"It was Sam's time. I'm not going to change fate for you again. You two have cheated Death enough. You'll die someday too, Dean, and then you'll be reunited with your brother."

"He's the one who should still be alive! Not me! I'm the one who deserves to die!"

"No, Dean. It was Sam's time and your fate is still for you to discover." Chuck vanished. Dean had a feeling that that would be the last time he saw Chuck for a  _very_ long time.

Dean was eventually able to get Sam's body out of the car.

He kneeled next to his dead brother and wept.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had decided to go and visit Sam's grave again. While he was driving, he thought back to the conversation that he and Bobby Singer had when Dean had been standing next to Sam's grave after the funeral a few days before. Bobby had suggested that they come back at night, dig up the coffin, and salt and burn Sam's body. Dean refused.  _Maybe we_ should _salt and burn him,_ he thought.  _I don't want anything keeping Sam from going to Heaven, but... I don't know._ Dean thought he heard something in the back of the Impala. He briefly turned around to look. Nothing.  _Weird. It sounded like Sam was back there... Maybe I'm just paranoid..._ Dean felt tears start to fall. He reached for the radio, but stopped. He realized that for the first time in his life, classic rock couldn't help him.

"Cas," he whispered. "This is where I really need you, Cas. Please." Dean let the tears fall as he continued to the cemetery.

 

Sam found himself suddenly back at the bunker.  _Wait a minute,_ he thought.  _Didn't I die? How am I back at the bunker?_ Sam heard the sound of wings and turned around to find Castiel.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel replied. "Yes, you  _are_ dead. This isn't the bunker down on earth. You're in Heaven. But God needs you to do something."

"What's that?"

"Watch over Dean." Sam stared at Castiel in shock.

"I thought only angels did that."

"They do." Castiel gestured for Sam to look behind him. Sam turned around, finding no one... He saw something white out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to discover that he had angel wings. He turned back to Castiel.

"How... I... What?"

"You're an angel now. We need you to watch over Dean. Your instructions are simple, Samuel." Sam shivered when Castiel said his full name. "You are to watch over Dean, and  _only_ watch over him. You are not to try to make any kind of contact with him. He needs to learn to live a normal life. From now on, you, the other angels, and any hunters will keep the demons away from Dean." Sam looked away and thought for a moment.

"So, I am not permitted to converse with Dean under any circumstance?" Sam was shocked.  _Did I just speak like Cas when we first met him?!_

"Correct. There is the possibility that Dean  _will_ find out, but that is very unlikely. You are to go to earth immediately. Good luck, Samuel." Before Sam could nod, he found himself in the back of the Impala, the familiar form of his brother in the drivers' seat. Dean suddenly turned around and looked right at Sam, no  _through_ him. Dean couldn't see him. Dean returned his focus to the road. He reached for the radio, but decided against it. Sam, no,  _Samuel. I'm Samuel now that I'm an angel._ Samuel realized that he could feel Dean's emotions. Sadness. Pain. Dean was crying. He was finally able to turn the radio on, and the song "Heat of the Moment" filled the Impala, causing Dean's tears to come faster. Samuel was assaulted by the memories of that Tuesday that kept repeating over and over, thanks to the archangel Gabriel. Samuel wanted to say something to Dean, to tell him he was right here, that everything would be okay. But he remembered what Castiel said. Dean sighed as he pulled up the cemetery driveway. He got out of the car, unaware of Samuel following him. When he arrived at the grave, Dean knelt down and placed flowers against the headstone. Fresh tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," he said. "It was my job to protect you and I failed.  _I_ should've been driving.  _I_ should've been the one to get hit.  _I_ should've been the one to die. Not you. You had your whole life in front of you. I don't. I... I think I'm going to give up hunting, if the demons and Lucifer will let me. I don't see a point in hunting if I can't have my brother by my side." Dean cried silently. Samuel heard something and turned, ready to protect Dean if necessary. It was Lucifer.

"Well, well, well, Sammy," said Lucifer. "So you're an angel now? Oh, don't worry about Dean over there. He can't hear us and I'm not interested in going after him. You see, I've decided to obey Dad for once. He ordered that every angel, demon, any tool that Dean could use to get you back, was to cut off contact and ignore Dean. Honestly, I think Dean is going to drive himself mad after awhile of not being able to make a deal to get you back."

"Do not talk that way about my brother," said Samuel. Lucifer laughed.

"You're already turning into an angel. Before long, you'll have no memory of your human life. Only your angel one. Oh, you'll still remember Dean, seeing as you're his guardian angel, but you won't be even a little bit human. Too bad. It was fun messing with you. Unfortunately, Dad said that you're off limits, like Dean. Well, enjoy your angelic life, Sammy! You'll probably be one hundred percent angel in about three weeks at the rate you're going." Lucifer disappeared as fast as he had appeared. Samuel looked at Dean, who was still kneeling by the grave. Dean suddenly looked up in Samuel's direction and his eyes widened.

"Sam?" he asked quietly.  _What would Castiel do? He'd talk to Dean, but... I can't. I can't go against Dad._ Samuel was shocked that he already was thinking of God as "Dad." Samuel moved away from where he was standing and saw the hope leave Dean's eyes. "I must've been seeing things," Dean muttered. He got up and walked back to the Impala, Samuel trailing him. Samuel wondered if what Lucifer said was right.


End file.
